KanClach League
by Eika
Summary: Ash,Misty,and Brock get lost again,wind up in a forest,and start competing in a league.A league that makes the other leagues look easy and involves trainer/pokemon battles.Obstacle courses and blindfolded battles included.Review amount pathetic, R
1. Default Chapter

Ok. This is my first time doing pokemon; so let me know if I make any big booboo's. Also, Just to let less informed readers know, the Kanclach league is just a little something of my own invention. I decided to have Ash, Misty, Brock, maybe Tracey later on (I've seen 1 episode with Tracey in it, meaning I don't know how he'll act!), get lost in yet another forest, wind up at a town, and sign up for yet another insane league filled with badges. However, it is my goal to make this the most INSANE league ever created. It will be filled with everything from showing how much trainers and pokemon trust each other to seeing how they do with unfamiliar pokemon. It should be a laugh, especially with the new character I'm adding in. Also, tell me about any insane ideas you have, so I can try to use them. I don't know how many badges the league will have, so check back and read this little paragraph every time, to see if I've changed the number. Right now the number is 8. Now, without further ado, ON WITH THE FIC!!!  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
Ash, Misty, and Brock left Pallet Town exactly 1 month ago, in search of some adventure. That was their excuse, anyway, though in reality it was because if Ash had to stay any longer with his mom fussing over him he might finally convince Pikachu thunder shocks would only feel like static to her. As usual, they're hopelessly lost in a forest they can't find on their map of either the Johto or Kanto league. It's about noon, and they've just stopped for lunch.  
  
"It's hopeless. We're never gonna find our way out," Sighs Ash, slumping down dejectedly on a log.  
  
"Pika pi" Agrees Pikachu, leaning against the same log.  
  
"Ah, don't give up guys." Consoles Brock. "How about some poke chow, Pikachu?"  
  
"PIIIIIKAA!!!!" Shouts Pikachu, running over.  
  
"This is all your fault! We could've just gone to Cerulean, but noooooooo, you HAD to go somewhere new."  
  
"No, Misty, you refused to go there again because of your sisters!"  
  
"It's YOUR fault!"  
  
"IT'S YOUR FAULT!"  
  
"YOURS!"  
  
"YOURS!"  
  
"YOURS!!"  
  
"PIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!" Shouts Pikachu, erupting into thunderbolts after his meal and hitting both Ash and Misty. Who then fall over stunned.  
  
"Thank you." Breathes Brock, looking at Pikachu gratefully while Ash and Misty are too busy moaning to hear him. When they stop moaning he tells them, "We still have a ways to go. Who knows where the next shelter is." He then sets off, with Misty and Ash walking after him a few minutes later, and Pikachu on Ashes shoulder. Togepi has miraculously managed to sleep in Misty's pack through the whole thing.  
  
8 HOURS LATER  
  
"We're never going to get out of here, are we?" Groans Ash after tripping over pikachu in the dark."  
  
"I have no idea," Admits Misty, trying not to hit her head on any more low branches.  
  
"I think we might have to spend the night here," Wheezes Brock, after stubbing his toe on a rock. He kneels down to rub his toe and something hits Ash in the face as he gets up, promptly causing him to fall over backwards and land on Misty's feet.  
  
"OW!!!" They both scream at the same time, and glare at where they think the other should be. And then glare in completely different areas when Pikachu uses his electric powers to light himself up like a lamp. However, Ash can't glare for long.  
  
There, in the treetops, is a noctowl. "Noctowl Owwl Noct." The owl says, before flapping down to the ground. Ash can only stare. There, right in front of him, is a Noctowl. A wild Noctowl. Right in front of him.  
  
"Piikah chu." And Pikachu is talking to it. Not looking for a fight though he knows he wants to catch any new wild Pokemon they find. Ash rises slowly to his knees, staring.  
  
Then the noctowl flies over and lands on Ashes shoulder, dropping a letter into his lap in the process. It isn't wild, apparently.  
  
"Hey, what's this?" He whispers, lifting it. Brock takes it from him and reads it out loud,  
  
"To any traveler currently lost in the woods, please follow this Noctowl. It knows the area all around the nearest town, and will be able to lead you to an Inn, or a family with extra room. Sincerely, Cat." They all look at the noctowl on Ash's shoulder, who then flies a short ways away. They get up from whatever they're doing on the ground and follow it. It flies to another treetop a while away, and hoots before Misty bangs her head on another branch.  
  
They continue walking for another 15 minutes. During this time they follow in silence, with Pikachu lighting the way for everyone. They soon see a large building, practically a mansion. It's very well lit, and the noctowl flies right in an open window. Within seconds he flies right out, hooting and leads them to the door before flying back in the window.  
  
"OW! Noct, get out of my- OWWW!!!!!" Within seconds the door opens, to reveal a small girl trying without much success to keep the noctowl from getting hair in its beak to tug on it. As soon as the door opens completely the owl stops pulling her hair and flies over to Ash, only to land on his shoulder and hoot a few times before going back into the house. "Come on in. I'm guessing Noct dropped the letter on your lap."  
  
"Pikah," Comments Pikachu, walking through her legs inside. She looks down and smiles at it.  
  
"Yeah. Do you want it back?" Asks Ash, showing her the letter. She looks up and shakes her head.  
  
"Keep it. What are your names?" She asks, stepping aside to let them in.  
  
"I'm Ash, that's Misty and Brock. Who are you?"  
  
"If you're asking that you must be from far away. How long have you been lost in the woods?"  
  
"Three days," Groans Misty. "Why are you asking?"  
  
"Take a closer look at that envelope." Ash takes it out and does so. "Shake it over your palm." He does so. A small rock drops out.  
  
"What's this?" He asks, inspecting it. "And who are you?"  
  
"You've been lost for a while. You entered Kanclach territory. We have our own league here. That's part of a badge."  
  
"A pokemon league?! Excellent! Where's the sign up?!!!"  
  
"Pika pi!"  
  
"How did I know he was going to do that?" Wonders Misty out loud.  
  
"There IS no sign up. Mainly because so few people actually make it through all the gyms. Last year there was a semifinal. There weren't enough people for quarterfinals. Most of the people who made it were too young for the other leagues."  
  
"Well, I have badges from all the other leagues, so this should be a piece of cake! I already have one badge!!"  
  
"I said it was PART of a badge. And I've heard about those other leagues."  
  
Ash sees an opportunity to brag. "Well, it wasn't easy, but I prevailed over all other gym leaders there, and-"  
  
"They sound awfully tame."  
  
"Tame?!" Exclaims everyone.  
  
"That's part 1 of 3 in the badge: Finding your way here. You can't get all the pieces if you don't find Noct, and Noct only flies over a certain area at night. It doesn't count if you don't get the letter, and Noct only meets travelers at night. In a 1 mile radius. An inch outside of it, and you don't get the badge."  
  
"So where's the gym leader?! I can't wait to fight him!"  
  
"Ash! Gym leaders aren't always boys!" Interjects Misty.  
  
"So where is he?"  
  
"There are 2 gym leaders here."  
  
"Ok, where are they?"  
  
"One is on a trip to get more supplies and should be back in the morning. You're looking at the other." Ash stares at her.  
  
"You can't be older than 7!"  
  
"I'm 8, thank you very much. Now, I would appreciate it if you'd let me know if you've had any supper." Togepi decides to stick its head out of the backpack at this moment. "Oh, is that a Togepi!!?" She squeals, reaching over to touch its little hand. Togepi bites her. "I'm guessing that means you're hungry."  
  
"Yeah, but I can provide food for our pokemon." Volunteers Brock, for once not hopelessly in love with a girl. Maybe because of her age.  
  
"No need. Oh, I haven't introduced myself yet, have I?"  
  
"No."  
  
"It's Catalina. Cat for short." She tells them, leading the way into the kitchen. There she quickly fixes Macaroni and cheese and loads it onto their plates, putting a glass of water by each. "We're out of most other things. Sorry." They inhale it, and look for the girl, who had wandered away. "In here," She calls and they enter a large room with 2 couches and a blow-up mattress. "You can sleep in here. Bathroom down the hall and to your left."  
  
"Hey, if the badge is in 3 pieces, and we get 1 piece for finding our way here, what are the other 2?" Asks Ash, trying to figure out what he'd have to do, and plan a strategy.  
  
"One is to defeat one of us: Your choice who. The last is a secret."  
  
"Why is it a secret?" Wonders Misty. "I mean, it's not like it's different every time."  
  
". It IS different every time. On one side, anyway."  
  
"So how will I beat you if I don't know what it is?!"  
  
"You will. All I can say is it'll be an interesting challenge." She then leaves the room, shutting the door firmly behind her.  
  
"She seems nice," Comments Misty after Catalina leaves.  
  
"She's a kid. She isn't even 9 years old." Insists Ash. "She'll be too easy to beat."  
  
"Hey, age doesn't count for everything." Counters Brock.  
  
"She can't even control her pokemon, Brock. I think I'll try my skills against the other leader."  
  
"True, she really needs to build up her trust with them." Acknowledges Misty. "But I wonder what the second part is?"  
  
"Well, I can't wait to find out! This'll be a blast!" Insists Ash loudly, flopping onto a couch.  
  
"Pika pi!"  
  
And so they go to bed.  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
Well? What do you think? Have any insane ideas for the gym battles ahead? R&R! 


	2. 2

Well, this is certainly pathetic. I've waited a week and not even 1 flamer! Excellent! Of course, I didn't get any review at all. o well. I can wait. And write while I wait. Any1 wondering what the surprise gym challenge is? You'll find out soon enough.  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
When we last left our heroes (coughing fit that sounds strangely like 'yeah right') they were sleeping in Gym Leader Catalina's house. Ash has a bubble coming out of his nose, Misty is half off the air mattress, Brock is miraculously managing to breathe through a pillow, Togepi is curled up by Misty, and Pikachu has just woken up to find the door open. Curious, he jumps off the couch he shared with Ash during the night and walks through, following his nose to the kitchen.  
  
"Hey there, fella. How'd you sleep last night?" Asks Catalina, kneeling down to look into Pikachus eyes.  
  
"Pika piiika chu." Responds pikachu, sniffing the air. Smelling pancakes, his eyes light up. "Pika pi!"  
  
"Hey, Cat, is that the trainers Pikachu?" Asks a girl at the stove Pikachu hadn't noticed.  
  
"Yup. He looks hungry." Replies Cat, turning to the person at the stove momentarily. Turning back to Pikachu she says, "How about it, little guy. Wake up that lazy trainer of yours and his friends, and you all get some pancakes."  
  
"Pikachu," Replies Pikachu, ready and willing to shock Ash.  
  
"Just don't hurt him. A little shock just large enough to wake him up." She smiles, seeing the look on the pokemon's face.  
  
"Judging by his snoring he could be hit with lightning when wet without waking up," Says the person behind her. Pikachu decides he likes this girl.  
  
"Sis, you're just saying that to make it easier on me later," Retorts Catalina. Pikachu perks up this sounds interesting.  
  
"Well our unique battle style DOES usually require you getting beaten up at one point or another. And we won't say another word about it until the battle," Insists her sister. At which point Pikachu leaves to wake Ash and the gang.  
  
One thunder shock later.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! !!!!!!!"  
  
"Ouch," Comments Catalina.  
  
"At least they're awake," Comments her sister, turning around with a grin on her face.  
  
After the gang gets dressed they come into the kitchen. "Smells good," Comments Brock, looking around the kitchen. Suddenly he spots the older girl. Now, I mean a girl about 16. "Hey, what's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" He asks, going from trainer mode to madly in love mode, swooping over to stand next to the girl. The girl casually raises a hand and punches him.  
  
"Since you didn't know, I won't take that personally," She says, turning around to face Ash and Misty. Completely ignoring Brocks bloody nose in the process. "Anyone up for pancakes?"  
  
"All right," Agrees Ash, going to the set table and sitting down. There's already a stack in the center of the table, and they help themselves. Brock joins them a few seconds later, after cleaning up a little bit.  
  
"No problem," Says the girl, sliding onto a bench on the other side and helping herself to a small stack. Catalina joins her, grabbing two. "So, which one of you is Ash?"  
  
"That's me." Says Ash, after swallowing a large bite of pancake. "Are you the second gym leader?"  
  
"That's me," Says the girl, smiling. "Names Myra. I understand you'll be having a battle with us later."  
  
Ash nods. "Can I battle your pokemon, Myra? I don't think it would be fair to go against a kid."  
  
Catalina opens her mouth, and then closes it when her sister gives her a death glare. "Sure you can go against my pokemon later, but you'll be going against Cat for the third part of the challenge."  
  
"Aawww. But that'll be too easy!" Ash complains.  
  
"Ash, you can't judge a trainer by size. Grow up, I'm sure you'll have a challenge," Intercepts Misty.  
  
Cat smiles, a superior smile. "Believe me, he will," She insists, walking to the dishwasher with her dishes. Loading it, she continues, "Myra will show you the gym. Meet us there in an hour. Oh, and sis?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Take your Noctowl. That's the last time you do the shopping. He drove me nuts." Tossing a poke-ball at Myra, Cat leaves. Myra snags it from the air.  
  
"One of the best parts is she doesn't know I told Noct to torment her while I was gone," Comments Myra to their stunned faces. "Finish your breakfast."  
  
"You're a really good cook, Miss Myra. I myself have a hard time believing those pancakes were really that good. It was incredible." Brock, apparently, is still in love with the girl who nearly broke his nose.  
  
"I already have a boyfriend." Five words have an amazing effect on Brock. He looks like a deflated balloon. Marya gets up and begins to clear the table.  
  
55 Minutes Later  
  
"Where ARE they?" Shouts Ash to the air. He had been shown the gym (down the hall from where they slept and to the right) and had returned to his room just long enough to turn around. He had left the gym once for the bathroom, and returned immediately after. Pikachu was next to him, obviously bored out of his mind.  
  
"Right here." Ash turns around to see Cat, Myra, Misty, and Brock walk in.  
  
"Ok, here are the rules for the battle. This league is to test the bond between trainer and pokemon. So for the first battle, against me, choose 1 pokemon." Myra smiles as she walks over to her side of the gym floor.  
  
Ash doesn't hesitate. "Pikachu, I choose you!" He shouts!  
  
"Pikachu!" Shouts Pikachu, running onto the field. Myra smiles.  
  
"Lets see how you handle this." Instead of removing a poke-ball, she whistles. From a hallway on the gym leaders side comes a shout.  
  
"Pikachu-uu!" Around the corner runs a pikachu, looking almost exactly like Pikachu.  
  
"Ari, get out there and kick some tail!" Ash stares. Not only does he have to undergo another challenge after this, Pikachu has to fight a pikachu!  
  
"Pikachu, head butt!" Ash cries. Myra smiles.  
  
"The usual, Ari." She says softly and calmly.  
  
Pikachu runs over and puts its head down. Ari runs until she's 3 feet away and puts her head down.  
  
Pikachu uses head butt! Ari uses head butt! They crash into each other, head butting head. After the vigorous attack both pokemon sit down from impact shock. "Piikaaahh." The both moan at exactly the same time. Ashes jaw drops.  
  
"How." he can't get out any more. Myra grins cockily. "Pikachu! Agility, then thunder-shock!" He calls out. He'd show Myra he was better!  
  
"Pika!"  
  
"Stay with the plan, Ari," Calls out Myra, still calm. It soon becomes clear why.  
  
Pikachu uses Agility! Ari uses Agility! Pikachu and Ari both use Thunder- shock! "Piiikaaa-chuuuuu!!!"  
  
"Hey! That's cheating!" Ash insists. "There has to be some type of rule against this."  
  
"It's my gym! Move it or lose it, kid!" At this point Myra starts to laugh. "You were warned that this league is unusual! The rules in each gym are what the gym leader makes them! The only thing we're not allowed to do is change the number of pokemon you're allowed to use!"  
  
"Yeah, no kidding," Comments Misty, looking on. Both pikachus appear to be exactly equal in strength and damage. It was obvious there would be a close match.  
  
"Pikachu! Run around Ari as fast as you can! Thunder-bolt every chance you get!" Myra smiles. Pikachu picks himself up-  
  
And spins in a complete circle before getting thunder-bolted. Ash tries to keep track of Ari's quick movements around Pikachu, but it seems impossible.  
  
Suddenly something in Ash clicks. "Your pikachu does whatever I tell Pikachu to do!"  
  
"You figured it out quicker than most. So what are you gonna do about it?" Myra smiles, still cocky, and leaving Ash with a tough situation. How do you defeat a pokemon that does whatever you tell your pokemon to do?  
  
"Pikachu, stop using thunderbolt! And stand absolutely still!" Ari freezes, the last traces of a thunderbolt flickering away. Ash smiles. He knows how to win this! "Pikachu, since that other pikachu is listening to me instead of her, obey all my orders. Ok?" Ash winks at Pikachu, who immediately understands.  
  
"Pika!" He nods. This pikachu's getting on his nerves.  
  
"Don't use thunders-hock."  
  
"Piiiikachuuu!!!" Shouts Pikachu, thunder-shocking Ari. Who falls over. Ash grins.  
  
"Alright, pikachu, don't keep thunder-bolting the other pikachu!" Pikachu listens happily.  
  
"Ari! Abandon the plan! Head-butt!" Ari head-butts a thunder-bolting Pikachu and faints.  
  
"We did it! All right Pikachu!"  
  
"Pika!"  
  
"Where's the badge?"  
  
"You're forgetting our challenge. You have to complete that before getting the rest of the badge," buts in Cat.  
  
"So what's this challenge?"  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
That was an unusual battle. What happens next is even weirder. Stay tuned, and flame me if you must, but please R&R! 


	3. 3

Yay! I got 3 reviews! Thank you ThingBling! Thank you x! Thank you Draco the Spirit Dragon! I'm also, with suggestions from ThingBling and Draco(your name is too long!), going to add another few badges. There are now 15! Though it would be helpful if I knew what a no move battle was. the reason there aren't more is I'd already thought some up. Now, I bet you're wondering what that challenge is, aren't you? (Giggles like the wicked witch of the west) For certain parts you'll need to understand Pikachu. Stuff between these () is the translation.  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
"The challenge? You want to know what the challenge is?" Asks Cat, a small grin on her face.  
  
"Of course I do!" Shouts Ash.  
  
"Pikachu is your most trusted pokemon, right?" Asks Catalina, the grin getting bigger. While she's talking Myra picks up Ari and carries her to the back of the gym.  
  
"Of course! We're best buds, aren't we, Pikachu?"  
  
"Pika!"  
  
"The challenge is a battle."  
  
"So why do you call it unusual?" Inquires Ash, getting a bit annoyed.  
  
"2 reasons. 1, you have to use your most trusted pokemon."  
  
"I would've used Pikachu anyway."  
  
"And 2, the pokemon and trainer switch places."  
  
"WHAT?!!" Screeches Brock, Misty and Ash.  
  
"Exactly as I said," Insists Catalina, now grinning in earnest. "Pikachu will be giving the orders this time, and you'll be fighting."  
  
By now Ash's jaw has hit the floor. "You can't be serious," Insists Brock. "Pokemon and trainers don't switch places. Pokemon don't give orders."  
  
"And why not?" Asks Cat, looking greatly amused. "Is it because the trainers can't understand them? Or because trainers are too wimpy to fight each other with fists?"  
  
If there is 1 thing Ash can't stand, it's being called a wimp. "You're on!" He cries, going to the trainer area. "Pikachu, I-"  
  
"You can't give ANY orders, remember. PIKACHU is the one who stands there." Buts in Catalina. "PIKACHU decides whether or not to accept. ASH fights. ASH obeys orders." By now Ash looks ready to kill the little 8-year-old. "And MY pokemon orders me around."  
  
"Your pokemon?" Asks Ash. Cat smiles and leaves the room through the hallway on the gym leaders side. When she returns she has an eevee on her shoulder.  
  
That eevee hops off her shoulder and goes up to an amazed looking pikachu. "Eevee eevee eev vee?" It asks.  
  
"Pikah chu." Replies pikachu, walking to the trainers part. Eevee runs over to the gym leaders half.  
  
"It looks like we're on." Comments Catalina, going to the battling area on the gym leaders side. Ash goes to the place in a gym Pikachu goes a bit more reluctantly. He has to literally fight a kid! He doesn't want to hurt a little kid, obviously. What seems even stranger is that the pokemon will be ordering them around. How should be able to understand Pikachu's orders?  
  
"Pika chuuu pika(run up and bite)!" Calls out Pikachu. To which Ash stands there, wondering what Pikachu just said.  
  
"Eevee eevee!" Calls out Cat's Eevee. She immediately runs over to Ash and jumps on him. To begin pulling his hair.  
  
"OUCH!" Yelps Ash, going into a tauros impression to try and throw the small girl off his head. She just hangs on like she's riding a horse, using Ash's hair for reins.  
  
"Pika! Chu Pika!" (Ash! Fall over!) Shouts pikachu, looking desperate.  
  
"Eevee veeeeevee!" Shouts Cat's Eevee. Cat sticks her finger in Ash's eye. Ash, in desperation and pain, falls over backwards, getting the small girl stuck beneath him.  
  
"OWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!" They both shout at exactly the same time, Catalina trying to get up, Ash trying to keep her hands away from his face. A thought drifts through his head. if he were watching, what would he order Pikachu to do?  
  
"Pikachu!" (Bite her!) Ash bites her hand, much to Pikachu's delight. "Pika- chu!" (Now flip over and tackle her!) Again, Ash does so. Catalina begins to groan, hurt.  
  
"EEVEE!!!!" Shouts eevee, running onto the field. An obvious forfeit. Ash get off of Catalina, amazed at what just happened. HE fought someone. He didn't want to hurt her, but he did to keep from getting hurt. Was this how Pikachu felt every time he had to battle? A whimpering sound made him look down again. Catalina's eevee was licking her, trying to clean the hurt child's wound.  
  
"Eevetta, stop. I lost." Whispers Cat, slowly getting to her feet. "Congratulations, you won." She whispers, turning to face Ash, reaching in a pocket. She holds out a small stone shaped like a pokeball, with little dents along the top.  
  
Slowly Ash reaches out to take it. Taking out the other piece, he fits them together. Together they look like a pokeball with an eevee balanced on top. Ash stares at it a minute, then gives it back. "I can't. I was stronger. I had an edge."  
  
She smiles, and gives it back. "And you used it. Many don't pass, because they're afraid of hurting a little kid. If Pikachu had quit all the fights where he was better, how many badges would you have?"  
  
Ash thinks about this for a minute. He finally realizes he'd have 5 instead of 20. Now 21. "I guess that's what this battle was meant to tell me, that pokemon are all unequal and I should act the same way?" Cat nods, before Myra comes over and looks at her critically.  
  
"You're a mess, and you don't look too hot either." She tells them both honestly. She picks up her sister despite protests. "You, missy, are getting some rest. And I'd advise you to do the same." She comments to Ash. "Believe it or not, it's 4 in the afternoon. You won't make it to the nearest town before nightfall. Get cleaned up, and go to bed. You look tired." Ash has to admit he feels tired. He turns around, to see Misty and Brock staring at him, Brocks mouth open slightly. He grins at their expressions before walking to the room he had slept in last night and promptly falling asleep on the couch. Pikachu joins him a few moments later. 


	4. 4

It's been a while, hasn't it. Sorry, but I got inspiration for a fanfic in another section, one that reviewers were threatening to kill me for from lack of updates, so I had to get them satisfied. Hopefully chapters 31-33 will take them a few weeks to read, so I can work on this story and others.  
  
This chapter starts off the next day, after breakfast. . .  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
"Goodbye!" Call Ash, Misty, and Brock, waving as they leave their friends.  
  
"Pika!" Calls out Pikachu, running up the hill after apologizing for being mean in battle to Ari.  
  
"Get all the badges, ok? I don't want to be known as a wimp that any kid can beat!" Calls out Myra, waving furiously, Ari on her shoulder more or less intact thanks to a few potions.  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot!" Calls out Cat, running towards them. Catalina was beaten up pretty badly (imagine a kindergartener against a high school bully with a bee-bee gun) but was mainly intact after the battle. After all, as she had explained to Ash that morning, most people decided to fight her sister in the pokemon battle, and she had gotten a lot of practice, especially during the first time she tried to take on the league herself. She didn't give many details, except she had given up in frustration after her fifth day of trying to find her way through a forest that had beedrills on every tree. Her exact words were, "Every time I stopped moving and tried to rest they'd come out of their hives and gang up on me. I tried the last time when I found a large meadow, and I still think every single beedrill hive for miles around sent at least half the hive." Ash had winced when he imagined how she must've looked when she got home: covered in beestings on beestings, bleeding, pokemon all in critical condition; he hoped he and Pikachu didn't have that sort of trouble. She stopped in front of them a bit out of breath. "There's lots of wild pokemon around here, most rare. And it's the job of whoever you beat last to tell you a bit about the next place."  
  
"A warning? Ash'll need it!" Jokes Misty, causing Ash to glare at her.  
  
"Not a warning for ASH. A warning for YOU, maybe. . ."  
  
"What do you mean by a warning for them?" Asks Ash, looking down at the small child.  
  
"The next gym was made specifically to cause arguments. It also has a bit of a nasty sting to it. . ."  
  
"A nasty sting?" Asks Brock, not sounding very worried.  
  
"Due west to Clentie town, south from there. DON'T upset the locals." Cautions Cat, obviously not joking. "And you might meet up with Rune there. If she asks to come with you, say yes. If she doesn't ask to come with you, invite her along. Her older sister came in second last year, she's trying for it this year, and her sister also warned her about what some of the clues meant. Plus, you aren't allowed to get the next badge unless you're traveling with at least four other people, and Pikachu doesn't count."  
  
"Pika!" Shouts Pikachu, looking annoyed. Cat grins at them. . .  
  
And falls over when a rock comes flying at her, narrowly missing her head.  
  
"Hey! Is this that Kanclach pokemon gym, home of the infamous Myra? I want a battle!" Someone calls out, and they turn around to find. . .  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~ I am desperately in need of info. Can any major pokemon fans tell me what Ash's main rivals name, main pokemon, and any other things I should know about him/her?  
  
Reviewers Review 


	5. 5

Ok, this should be up fast. Inspiration big time, an idea, and all the info I need for the moment. I'd be correct in assuming the Ash's main rival is a jerk?  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
Gary. Standing on the hill, Umbreon on his shoulder, rock in his hand. "I was told this was the gym." He says again, before looking at the bunch. "Oh, lookie, it's wimp. How's wimp doing? Don't tell me wimp decided to try for badges."  
  
Ash grits his teeth to keep from replying nastily- there is, after all, a kid nearby. "Nice to see you to, Gary."  
  
"What, is wimpy little-" A rock goes speeding at, and hits, his head. He falls over, his umbreon being crushed under him.  
  
"Right on target." Catalina walks over, looks down at him, and spits on his face. "Your manners are horrible, your aim is bad, and you smell like a snorlax after a mud bath."  
  
Ash's, Mistys, and Brocks mouths drop open. She was a little young to swear, so it was understandable why she didn't, but still. . .  
  
"I am Myra, and YOU are an idiot. Why should I bother fighting you? You won't last through the battle." Shouts Myra, coming up the hill quickly. "By the way, nice aim Cat."  
  
"Thanks," Acknowledges Cat, grinning, causing Ash and co. to stare more. At the looks on their faces, she laughs. "You're not a jerk, otherwise battle two would've taken place outside, and you'd be in much worse shape. A simple move called rock throw." At this Ash had to laugh. Myra had told him this league was made to test pokemon and human trust, along with many other things. Playing nice HAD to have been one of those other things!  
  
Myra walks over to Gary, who is slowly getting to his feet. His umbreon gets up too, a bit smushed but otherwise all right. "So YOU'RE Myra. I want a pokemon battle!"  
  
"Not until you apologize to my sister."  
  
"That little squirt is your sister? Yeah, right!"  
  
"Sister and co-gym leader." Inserts Cat, not looking surprised. "You can fight her in a pokemon battle and me in another, or vice versa."  
  
"What, you train pokemon? Yeah right!" Catalina reaches out with her left leg, hooks him about the back, causing to topple onto his umbreon again, before kicking him. Gary closes his legs just in time. She kneels on his chest, making it hard for him to breathe. Ash, Misty, and Brock just stand there STARING. I mean, she looks so ordinary, like a six year old! But she was beating Gary half to death, and not looking particularly merciful. Ash winces involuntarily when he thinks of what she could've done to him. . . it wouldn't have been pretty.  
  
"Yes, I train pokemon, yes, you're a jerk, yes, you won't last ten seconds, yes, you need a printed set of rules for these gyms, yes, I'm going easy on you because I like umbreons, yes, I won't kill you, yes, I'm her sister, and I think that about covers what you need to know at the moment." Lists Catalina, a not nice look in her eyes. Gary turns Blue from having a heavy kid on his chest. "Oh, right, yes, I will let you breathe. Eventually." She stares at him, her bright blue eyes turning ice.  
  
Gary passes out. Myra begins to applaud, then grabs her sister by the shoulder and hauls her up. "Don't kill him." She orders her sister sternly.  
  
"Does that mean we can't tie him up in the woods, dangle him from a tree branch, coat him in sticky pokemon food, and watch the result?" Asks Cat, a small grin on her face. Misty can't help giggling. They don't know who he is, but they easily guessed he was a jerk, and it seemed that, while Myra's mature enough about handling buttheads, Cat's milking it for all it's worth.  
  
"No."  
  
"Pleeeeeeeeeeaaase?"  
  
"No."  
  
"How about we leave off the food part then?"  
  
"We-ell. . ."  
  
"Yes!" Shouts Cat, obviously proud of winning the argument. "I'll be back at noon!" She nearly shouts, picking up Gary and dragging him into the forest, leaving his umbreon on the ground. Within seconds she's out of sight.  
  
Myra sighs, shaking her head. "I'll fix you some food for the road."  
  
~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~  
  
"Due west, right on track," Calls out Brock, hiking along. "Whoa!"  
  
"What is it Brock?" Asks Ash, coming up behind him. Brock just points.  
  
In the tree directly in front of them is Gary, his legs tied together, his wrists tied together and positioned on either side of a branch so he's dangling by the rope, a gag is tied in his mouth, and. . . "She left off the food. Right?" Asks Misty from behind them, where she can't see.  
  
"Well, he isn't rolled in it, it's just in baskets that are tied around his waist, head, wrists, feet. . ." Brock trails off in disbelief as an apparently awake Gary begins to try to get out of his bonds, and Ash starts laughing insanely when a flock of pidgeys decides to take advantage of the free food.  
  
"Shouldn't we get him down?" Asks Misty when a few pidgeys decide to use the bathroom on Gary.  
  
"Leave him for the pokemon," Is Brocks opinion, and they walk off. It takes Ash ten minutes to stop laughing.  
  
~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*^~  
  
It was funny when I first planned it out, not as funny when I typed it, hilarious when I reread it. . .  
  
It would have been up sooner, but my internet connection stopped working. 


End file.
